


your friendship keeps me warm

by Fierysky



Category: Daughters of the Dragon, Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: "God, I hate the snow." Misty Knight pulled her winter coat around her tightly. "And the cold."





	your friendship keeps me warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> Prompt is from Dream Width's 3 sentence fic challenge :) Thanks for the prompt, Sholio!  
> (Colleen, Misty and snow)
> 
> beta by alina, and title by ness :)

"God, I hate the snow." Misty Knight pulled her winter coat around her tightly. "And the cold."  
  
"You can have my hat and scarf," Colleen offered. They were chasing a last-minute tip in Chinatown as the sun was setting and with the wind picking up, it would only get colder.

Misty's face softened. "It's not that. I just-" She shook her head, feeling silly.  
  
"You just realized teriyaki snacks are the best?" Colleen teased as she linked her arm with Misty's bionic one.  
  
“No silly.” Misty good-naturedly rolled her eyes, as snowflakes drifted on her mass of curls. "The cold makes me feel numb. Like when my arm was sliced off?" She sidled closer to Colleen. "Sometimes I feel like I'm losing myself."  
  
Colleen blinked, unsure how to answer. She felt the same way too, that she was losing herself after she became the Iron Fist, but Misty didn't need to hear that. Then they'd be the blind leading the blind.

Thinking quickly, she tugged her friend to a stop and pulled her in the other direction. "Change of plans, no P.I. work tonight. Let’s do Indian and beer. And my special hot chocolate for dessert."  
  
Misty laughed, the sound deep as she allowed Colleen to guide her back to their car. "I _can_ go for some Chicken Korma and a stout. But we need to work on your idea of dessert."  
  
"Hey, two out of three ain't bad!"  
  
And the ladies walked back to the car, arm in arm, as snowflakes danced around them. A night behind on cracking their newest case was worth building their friendship.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love this relationship a lot :)


End file.
